Angel of darkness
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru and Kakashi were captured by the akatsuki and were kept there, when they try to pull Kyuubi out and fail, they try to make her join by torturing Kakashi in front of her, not wanting him to die she agrees. As time goes on can she keep ahold of her real self while wrapped in darkness and power? Full info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naru and Kakashi were taken by the akatsuki when Itachi and Kisame came to the village. They are kept there for over a week, when they can't pull Kyuubi out of Naru, they decide to make her join by torturing Kakashi in front of her. Not wanting to see him die she agrees and finds herself apart of akatsuki. Can she keep herself while wrapped in evil and power? Or is she going to fall in darkness

**Warnings: **M- for language, violence, smex..

**A/N-** Sasuke doesn't have the curse mark, so he doesn't go bad.

* * *

Naru giggled as she packed her bag up with her belonging, earlier today Jiriaya had talked to her and told her he would be taking her on a journey and would be teaching her a new jutsu.

"I'm gonna jutsu heh heh heh!"Naru said doing a little dance sitting on her bed. "I can't wait to see Kaka-sensei and Sasuke's face when I spring it on 'em!"she said and laughed, she looked at the team photo and sighed, she smiled a little.

"I don't believe you will Naru-chan."a male voice rumbled, she gasped and looked at Itachi stood in her room right next to her bed.

"Wh...who are you?!"she snarled moving her hand slightly to find a kunai.

"Hmph..."he said and smirked, she looked at his eyes and saw they were sharingan.

_A sharingan... like Sasuke's..._ she thought. _Who is he?_ She thought.

Suddenly she gasped as he moved forward and hit her neck, she gasped in pain and fell forward on her bed, her vision tunneling until it went all black.

~o0o~

Kakashi panted hard as he stared at Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, he, Asuma and Kurenai had stopped them and got into a small fight.

Kakashi was on his knees panting, he had just went through Itachi's tsukuyomi and was barely able to stay away, his spirit and body was so drained from being in that world for three days when it had only been a second in the real time.

"The...Kyuubi... inside Naru... is what you want... you and that little group of yours, the akatsuki."he said panting. "I know all about you.."he said, both Kisame and Itachi gave a blink of shock.

"Huh? Akatsuki?"Asuma said his eyes still closed tight.

"Kisame... .we'll be taking Kakashi with us... we don't need the others get rid of them."he said, Kisame smirked and ran out, suddenly the water splashed up blocking him and Gai landed down.

"You wont be taking anyone Itachi Uchiha."Jiriaya said walking out and standing in front of Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi with Gai.

"It's been a very long time Jiriaya-sama..."He said, Jiriaya hummed.

"Now, Gai, Asuma we'll keep them busy while the anbu get here... Kurenai take Kakashi to the hospital..."he said.

"No..."Itachi said, they looked at him confused. "It doesn't matter now..."he said. "We already got it."he said, Kisame looked at him confused as another Itachi jumped down with a bundle in a blanket tied up.

"Let me out of here!"Naru's voice sounded.

"NO!"Jiriaya yelled, Itachi grabbed it and jumped away as he blew up his shadow clone, Jiriaya growled and skidded back, he panted and looked up. "Where is Kakashi!?"he said and looked around, they saw Kisame running with Kakashi over his shoulder. "Go after them!"Jiriaya yelled, they ran off just as the anbu arrived.

"Jiriaya-sama, where are they?"  
"They took off, they have Naru Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake.."he said, they nodded and took off as well, Jiriaya looked down shaking, he growled. _Dammit..._ he cursed in his mind.

~o0o~

Kakashi groaned as he laid over Kisame's shoulder limp, his vision was blurring more and more as he tried to fight unconsciousness, he watched just barely as they fled through the village gates and into the woods.

Naru continued to struggle a little as she was over someone's shoulder and they were running, she grunted and struggled but it was easily stopped. She listened as the wind passed by them.

_I heard them say Kakashi, do they have him too? _She thought and struggled, she was moved around and a hand connected with her neck again making her pass out.

* * *

I don't have too much planned for this, we'll have to see how it goes whether this gets good reviews or not... so review! :3

It's a hook so don't bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Naru and Kakashi were taken by the akatsuki when Itachi and Kisame came to the village. They are kept there for over a week, when they can't pull Kyuubi out of Naru, they decide to make her join by torturing Kakashi in front of her. Not wanting to see him die she agrees and finds herself apart of akatsuki. Can she keep herself while wrapped in evil and power? Or is she going to fall in darkness

**Warnings: **M- for language, violence, smex..

**A/N-** Sasuke doesn't have the curse mark, so he doesn't go bad.

* * *

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes slowly, his body was in pain and still weak, he was in a dark room and it was cool. _What happened? What's going on?_ He thought and looked up, he saw the chains around his wrists connected to a hook in the ceiling. _Great prisoner..._he thought and struggled again.

"You're awake Kakashi-sensei... good."Naru's voice said, he snapped his head towards her, she was in the same position he was in.

"Naru..."he said. "What the- how... where are we?"he said.

"We're prisoners of the akatsuki."she said, he looked at her and panted, his highly trained eyes caught the bruises and cuts on her body.

"Naru..."he said.

"Are you okay? You had me worried... you've been out for four days..."she said and smiled at him, he looked at her.

"Are you okay?"he asked, she chuckled a little.

"I'm fine..."she said and gave him her large fake grin.

"Naru..."he said and turned a little and looked at her, she chuckled a little. "What's happened?"  
"Nothing..."she said.

There was footsteps that echoed in the hall, Kakashi looked up as the door opened and a man and a woman walked in slowly, Kakashi glared at them.

"Well both of our guests are finally awake."he said and smirked.

The man had bright orange hair and purple eyes with rings in them, he had piercings in his face, the woman next to him had blue eyes and blue hair with a white paper rose in her hair, both wore an akatsuki cloak.

"So Kyuubi child, have you thought about our proposition?"he said and smirked.

"Go to hell!"she snarled and struggled, she cried out in pain as electricity traveled through the chains and to her body, she slumped and panted, Kakashi looked at her then at the two confused.

"Too bad, we'll get you to agree one way or another..."he said and chuckled. "Come Konan, we'll wait for the others to come before we carry out the plan."he said and walked out, she followed and the door was shut.

Naru was shaking and looking down again, Kakashi looked at her and sighed.

"Naru? What's... what was he talking about?"he asked.

"It's nothing..."she said quietly.

"Naru..."he said.

"It's nothing... it's fine."she said and smiled then hung her head again.

_Naru..._he thought and shifted, he struggled a little and focused his chakra but nothing happened until his chains lit up and electricity flowed through his body.

"We don't have chakra..."she said, he slumped and panted. _Come on leaf... hurry..._ he thought and closed his eyes.

~o0o~

Kakashi sighed again and kept looking at Naru, both still hung in their chains in the dark room, the only noise was some water dripping to the ground.

Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in, he was tall and had green eyes with red pupils, he walked up and pulled Naru from the hook, she crumbled to the floor, he walked over to Kakashi and let him fall.

He groaned in pain as he watched the man grab Naru by her hair and began to drag her out.

"Let her go!"Kakashi snarled, the man scoffed and kicked Kakashi back, he slammed into the wall and groaned as Naru was dragged out by the man and the door was shut.

Kakashi groaned and moved a little, he gripped his ribs that was screaming in pain, he panted hard.

Almost an hour, at least that's what Kakashi guessed, it was probably more then that, had passed before the door finally slid open, he looked up as the same man walked in and jerked his hand, Naru stumbled in, he shoved her in making her fall to the ground and whimper in pain and the door was slammed shut.

Naru whimpered and cried a little, Kakashi sighed.

"Naru..."he said, she moved a little and looked at him. "Come here.."he said and held his arms open, she whimpered and tried to get up, she stopped and slumped down whimpering in pain. "Come on Naru.."he said, she slowly dragged herself over to him, he reached out and pulled her up until she was leaning against his chest, she gripped his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her, she whimpered again, her lower lip quivering and tears built up until she began to cry into his chest, he held her.

"It's okay Naru... .it's okay."he whispered, he set his head on her's and held her as she cried her eyes out until she fell asleep still shaking.

Naru woke up, Kakashi gently rubbing her arm and still holding her, she groaned a little and shifted, he looked at her and smiled gently. "You okay?"he asked quietly, she shrugged with a slight nod. "Why are they keeping us here?"he said.

"I..."she shook her head and sighed, she snuggled into him more and held him tighter, he set his chin on her head and sighed.

"I promise I'll get us out of here Naru... I promise..."he said running his fingers through her hair gently as she passed back out again.

~o0o~

Jiriaya stood with Tsunade at the front gates waiting for the scouting team to come back, Jiriaya sent word to Tsunade pleading for her to come back, she agreed after she found out about Naru and Kakashi being captured.

Suddenly the team appeared panting and exhausted, they bowed.

"Anything?"she asked.

"No ma'am... we can't pick up the trail..."he said.

"Hm... I wonder..."Tsunade thought and turned, Jiriaya followed her to the hokage office, she began to search all around in files.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"Trying to find the anbu records...see every anbu at the time Kakashi was in it, had to give a vial of blood if they had a summon..."she said. "He had his dog summon, if I can find it I can summon his dog pack and they hopefully search for their master."she said.

"I didn't even think of that."Jiriaya said and began to aid her in the search.

~o0o~

Both Naru and Kakashi gasped loudly and coughed as ice cold water hit their bodies jerking them away from the sleep, they panted and looked up, the whole group was in the room, they stared at them all smirking.

"Well, one last chance Naru, want to take us on our offer?"he said.

"No!"she snarled.

"Too bad."he said and snapped his fingers, she was jerked up out of Kakashi's grasp and her arms were jerked behind her and chained up being held by one of the members.

Kakashi groaned as he was jerked up, the ground rose up and he was threw on the table and chained down, his feet still touched the ground and he watched two walk up to him. _Kami not this... not..._ he thought thinking the worst, he almost let out a sigh of relief when a whip was brought out, he watched it raise then closed his eyes tight as it made contact with his back, he groaned and struggled.

Again and again it came down on his body making him groan and yell in pain, he could hear Naru crying in the background, he would hear her chains rattled as she moved.

Finally the whip was dropped, he sighed a little but knew it wasn't done, a man came up he had slicked back silver hair, he smirked at him.

"Get ready..."he said and pulled out weapons, Kakashi shook a little, he cried out as he was stabbed and cut.

"STOP IT!"Naru screamed and struggled as she watched Kakashi cry out in pain as he was stabbed and tortured in front of her.

Kakashi looked at her slowly as she tried to look down but her head was jerked back up and she was forced to watch.

He cried out in pain as he was stabbed again, his vision started to tunnel, he heard laughing and sobs until it went silent and he passed out.

"Stop please!"Naru screamed.

* * *

I'm evil with cliffs ain't I? x3

Anyways! Read and review no flames!

**Shout out: **SakuraFairy1990, FoxFlakes, TheCookieMonster77, Prescripto13, Jo-jo1325, Guest

Kinda sad at the review amount... hint hint... ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Naru and Kakashi were taken by the akatsuki when Itachi and Kisame came to the village. They are kept there for over a week, when they can't pull Kyuubi out of Naru, they decide to make her join by torturing Kakashi in front of her. Not wanting to see him die she agrees and finds herself apart of akatsuki. Can she keep herself while wrapped in evil and power? Or is she going to fall in darkness

**Warnings: **M- for language, violence, smex..

**A/N-** Sasuke doesn't have the curse mark, so he doesn't go bad.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi groaned as he opened his eyes, he was laying on softness, his body still screaming in pain, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a room, his head was laying on something soft, he moved a little and looked up, he saw Naru sitting there holding him.

"Naru?"he groaned and shifted a little, she looked at him and smiled gently at him, he struggled to move but groaned in pain.

"Don't move, you're still wounded..."she said, he moved on his back and panted.

"What... what happened?"he said.

"Don't worry-"  
"Naru... what happened?"he said, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"_STOP IT!"Naru screamed as she watched Kakashi cry out in pain, she made eye contact with Kakashi and cried as he groaned in pain as he was stabbed again, she watched his eye flutter then shut and his body go limp. _

"_Stop please!"she screamed loudly. _

"_You know how to stop his pain Naru."Pain said turning and smirked, she gasped and shook, she watched as he was stabbed again. _

"_Okay... okay..."she said. "I agree... but you can't kill him! You have to take him back to the village alive!"she said glaring. _

"_Deal... good little girl...come to your room."he said, she was released. _

"_He comes with me!"she said._

Naru sighed and looked down, he looked at her confused.

"Naru what did you agree to?"he said.

"I... I'm part of the akatsuki."she said, he gasped and stared at her in shock, she looked down.

"Naru! Why?! What!?"he said.

"They... it was when they tried to pull Kyuubi out-"  
"When?"  
"It happened when you were unconscious..."she said and sighed. "They started but as they pulled Kyuubi out, he was too powerful and started to destroy the statue, so they stopped and put him back...they tried to get me to join them and let them use my powers when needed."  
"Naru I'm not letting you give up yourself for me!"he said.

"It's okay."she said.

"I can't let you do this."he said.

"I can't let you die..."she said and smiled, she pulled him close and held him, he closed his eyes and listened to her crying as she held him, and before he knew it, he was unconscious again.

Naru looked at Kakashi laying on her bed sound asleep, she pleaded to Pain and they agreed to let her come as they took Kakashi back home, she gently shook him, he opened his eyes and blinked.

"Naru?"he said, she smiled and sighed.

"Turn on your stomach."she said, he looked at her confused. "You're going home..."she said.

"I'm not going without you."he said.

"I'm going too.."she said and smiled partially lying, he turned and watched as Naru gently chained him up, the door opened and Naru helped him stand, he groaned in pain and watched as Itachi came up and chained her as well, both were led out and stopped at the door, Kakashi's hatai-ate was pulled over both eyes, he was jerked a little and he stumbled slightly, he was led out.

_Alright, if we can walk the way, I can judge the distance and we'll have their location..._

He was gripped and lifted up, he struggled slightly and was laid down another one was set next to him, he grunted and struggled, a female hand touched his chest.

"Stop."Naru said, he sighed and noticed movement.

"What's going on?"  
"They're flying us home..."she said.

"Damn.."he said, she snorted a little and moved closer, he nuzzled her head gently. "It'll be okay Naru."

"Yeah..."she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him as they were flown home.

Kakashi fell asleep as they flew, from the base to the leaf village, Naru held Kakashi as he fell asleep, she was silently crying at the thought of everything that would possibly be happening soon.

Before they knew it they stopped and landed, Kakashi jerked slightly and panted, Naru smiled and held him, the clay bird they were in opened up and both were grabbed, Kakashi groaned in pain as he hit the ground on his knees, he was pulled up and dragged a little then was let go.

His hatai-ate was lifted up slightly and Naru smiled at him gently, he panted and struggled to get up.

"Earth style: rock hand."one said, Kakashi gasped as his chains were grabbed by hands coming from the earth, he struggled against them but they didn't break.

"Naru..."he said, she stood up and smiled.

"It'll be okay Kakashi."she said and smiled, she kissed his cheek, his hatai-ate was pulled back down, he struggled more and groaned as his shoulder popped, suddenly he was hit in the neck and he fell to the ground and passed out.

"Naru..."he whispered.

~o0o~

"Alright, so boss was captured by the akatsuki along with Naru-chan..."Pakkun said, he and his pack walked with Tsunade, Jiriaya and Gai walked to the gates.

"Yes, we need you to try to track him down."

"He's here.."Bisuke said, they looked up and gasped as they saw Kakashi laying by the front gate being held by rock hands and chains.

They ran up and checked his pulse, Tsunade sighed as she felt it, Jiriaya broke the hands and they gently lifted Kakashi up and carried him into the village and straight to the hospital.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Gai and his dog pack stood in the large room staring at Kakashi as he laid in the hospital bed, he was wrapped up and his wounds were healing.

Suddenly he gasped and shot up panting hard looking around quickly. "Naru!"he said and sighed slowly his breathing down a little.

"Kakashi.."Tsunade said, he looked at her then down.

"What happened Kakashi? Where is Naru?"he asked, Kakashi looked down.

"They tortured us- well mainly Naru I think..."he said. "I...-"

"Where is she?"  
"She's part of the akatsuki now.."he said looking to the side closing his eyes tight.

"What?!"

"They made her join... she did it to keep me alive..."he said slowly.

"But... - why!? They want Kyuubi not her!"Jiriaya said.

"They, I guess, tried to pull Kyuubi out when I was unconscious, but he was too strong and I guess broke from their jutsu and tried to destroy the statue... so they stopped and tried to get her to join them."  
"Why did she agree?"  
"They tortured me in front of her... she didn't want me to die... .so she agreed."he said and held his head, he sighed gritted his teeth, he punch his bed hard.

"So it's for sure they wanted the Kyuubi, which means they will be going after the others …."Jiriaya said.

"Why did they take her?"Sasuke asked.

"_sigh..._Naru held Kyuubi no kitsune."Tsunade said, Sasuke and Sakura gasped. "That's why she was treated the way she was..."she said. "Damn...Kakashi rest up, then we'll be doing a mind search to see if we can find any clues to where she may be"she said, he nodded and relaxed in his bed as they left.

* * *

Awww... :( Poor Kakashi and Poor Naru! :0

Read and review...

the next update is iffy cause I don't have anything else written! And I've fallen behind on just about every story! .

but still! Read and review! :3

Shout out thank you's to :**SakuraFairy1990, FoxFlakes, Jo-jo1325, Yungsun, Guest, Guest, ameranthus13. **

I want mooooreee reviews :3 please? *gives you puppy dog pout and tries to bribe you with cookies and sexy Kakashi photos! ;D


End file.
